Individuals with injured legs, feet, ankles, and knees can have great difficulty lifting their legs to walk uphill or up stairs. The present invention features a leg sling device. The leg sling device of the present invention helps a user walk more easily with an injured leg and can help eliminate the need for a user to push down on a cane when walking uphill or up stairs. In some embodiments, the device can help relieve pain.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.